


They were Special

by charizella



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Open Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charizella/pseuds/charizella
Summary: Wonwoo was given a second chance to love again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Tumblr post wherein there was this timer attached to your wrist, that will count down to the day you will meet your soulmate.

“Wonwoo,” Soonyoung grasps on Wonwoo’s hand tighter, “I’m nervous,” he whispers, his voice shaking. Wonwoo holds Soonyoung’s shoulder and pulls him closer to his body, “Don’t be, she might also be nervous,” Wonwoo kissed his best friend’s temples, “and she’s going to be nice, believe me.”

Wonwoo glanced at Soonyoung’s wrist, the timer was glowing a bright green, he was set to meet his soulmate in 3 hours, and Wonwoo was helping him prepare, looking for nice and presentable clothes and such, it was a big day for his brother anyway, besides, it would be the last day for Wonwoo to be with his best friend, alone.

Soonyoung looked at Wonwoo with gleaming eyes, “I’m gonna love him, just as much as I love you as my brother, Wonwoo.”, Wonwoo looked away, looking quite embarrassed, “You’re going to love her, in an uncomparable way, you will love me in a different way that you will love her.” 

Then Soonyoung started blabbering about his jitteriness, Wonwoo glanced at his normal wristwatch, the one covering up his mistake, the one covering his timer, then it read 12:10PM, 2 hours and 50 minutes before he’s finally set to let Soonyoung go. He wasn’t ready, he damned himself for not preparing until the last minute.

He heard his stomach growl, “Soonyoung, come, let’s eat lunch,” he grabbed Soonyoung’s free wrist, “you wouldn’t want to meet your soulmate with a hungry stomach, don’t you?” Soonyoung’s disgruntled face faded to be replaced by an excited one, “Yeah!”

After they ate lunch, it only left 1 hour for Soonyoung to prepare, but this time, he wasn’t as jumpy as he was before they ate but he was still nervous. Wonwoo never let go of his sweaty palms unless Soonyoung already had to change.

“Wonwoo, I have 10 minutes leeeeft~” Soonyoung groaned, Wonwoo wiped all the sweat dripping from Soonyoung’s face, once he finished, he placed his lips on Soonyoung’s cheeks, which made the older calm down a little. That’s when Wonwoo noticed how cold Soonyoung felt, he gave his friend a quick hug before letting him go to the park on his own.

Soonyoung was a few meters away from the door of Wonwoo’s apartment, “Are you sure you won’t tag along?” He asked, Wonwoo thought for a moment, but declined, then Soonyoung went, unsure of how this day would end.

When Soonyoung didn’t return for 30 minutes, Wonwoo decided to take a stroll downtown, something to ease his feeling of nervousness for his friend, ‘Come on, Wonwoo, you’ve been giving pep talks to Soonyoung about not feeling nervous, and here you are feeling nervous yourself.’ he kept chanting and whispering to himself.

He remembers reminding Soonyoung not to do the same mistake he did almost 2 years ago, and now, he doesn’t have to worry about Soonyoung anymore. 

Wonwoo can’t stop blaming himself, and once he does, he catches a glimpse of a red light glowing around his own timer, counting negative, -536 days, -7 hours, -40 minutes, -18 seconds. -536 days, -7 hours, -40 minutes, -19 seconds. -536 days, -7 hours, -40 minutes, -20 seconds.

Every tick of a second hurts for Wonwoo, and it was all his fault, his loss. Now he’s wondering, where might his soulmate be? Are they dead? Do they mourn the same way he does? He would never know.

“Wonwoo-ah!” He heard a familiar voice shouting his name not far away, it was Soonyoung. He turned to find the direction where the voice came from, it was from under the tree in the middle of the park, Soonyoung was with two other boys, one taller than Soonyoung, the other shorter.

Wonwoo ran to Soonyoung, and hugged him, and kissed his forehead, “So, where’s the lucky guy?” Wonwoo asked, Soonyoung pointed to the shorter one with his lips, Wonwoo offered a handshake, “I’m Jihoon,” the lad introduced himself, Wonwoo smiled at him, “I’m Wonwoo.”, it was quick and awkward. And Wonwoo couldn’t help but stare at the tall guy behind them.

“So, this is Mingyu, huh?” Soonyoung grabbed a hold of Jihoon’s hand and half-smiled at the tall guy, the tall guy was pretty much more shy than Jihoon, but his smile was bright, Wonwoo could tell, his teeth were pretty, his fangs were sharp and pointed.

Wonwoo’s eyes dangled on Mingyu’s wrist, it was also glowing a bright red just as much as Wonwoo’s was, unlike Jihoon and Soonyoung’s and all the other people around them, they had theirs glowing either green, when the time to meet their soulmate was near, or like Jihoon and Soonyoung’s, was blue, a sign that they were already together.

Wonwoo’s eyes squinted a bit so he can read Mingyu’s, and when he got a clear view, it read, 0000 days, 00 hours, 00 minutes, 00 seconds. And it started glowing different colors, and stopped at the color blue.

Everyone got startled when Wonwoo’s timer started beeping uncontrollably, the timer started spinning random digits until it went down to zero, and from the eye-burning shade of red, it turned to a calming shade of blue.

It's never done something like this, ever, in history. They were really special.


End file.
